


We're like two halves of one heart

by fadedfoxxay



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Fluff, Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedfoxxay/pseuds/fadedfoxxay
Summary: Au where Misty and Cordelia are not witches and are teenagers in an established relationship.





	We're like two halves of one heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfiction sorry if it's not very good. The title is a lyric from "for him." by Troye Sivan because the song inspired me to write this.

"C'mon, Dee. You know how boring it is to be here at the weekend. Let's go on a road trip." Cordelia regards Misty adoringly.  
"And where do you suggest we go, Mist?"  
"Somewhere. Anywhere but here. You know you want to, darlin'. Pretty please." She looks at her girlfriend through her lashes with a small pout on her face. Cordelia crumbles immediately. "Ok, ok. We'll have to stop for gas on the way, though". Misty squeals in delight and all but leaps into her arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

A couple of hours later, they're sitting in Cordelia's car, Fleetwood Mac playing through the speakers, overnight bags in the trunk and an unhealthy amount of junk food in the backseat. They drive for another couple of hours before pulling over at a three star hotel that looks halfway decent. Cordelia checks them into a room and insists on carrying most of the bags. Misty reluctantly agrees, realising she'll never win against her. 

After they've unpacked a little and showered, they sit on the double bed in their pyjamas cross legged, facing eachother while they try and throw Cheetos into eachother's mouths. 

"Throw slightly higher, to the left a bit." Misty does so and the chip lands right in Cordelia's mouth. They cheer and Misty leans forward to capture the other girl's lips in her own. Cordelia reciprocates the tender kiss as Misty gently pushes her back against the pillows. For a little while, they kiss languidly until the taller girl pulls away and brushes her nose against Delia's. Misty sits upright while straddling her, taking her hands and letting her knuckles brush against her lips gently. 

"Thank you for today, sweetheart. I'm glad you forced me into this really." Misty feigns offence at this. "Now, now, Delia, less of the forced. I think you'll find that you just can't help yourself when it comes to me." Cordelia laughs softly and makes a noise of agreement in the back of her throat. She reaches a hand upwards to delicately stroke Misty's cheek and her heart stutters when the girl leans into the touch. 

"You and me, Mist? We make a great team."

They've not said it yet but both of them know what it is, know how and what they feel. Misty sees it in the way that Cordelia looks at her, the way she dances around with her even when she's worn out from school and studying, the way that she lets her in at the darkest of times when Fiona spits acidic words at her and Delia can't help but harm herself. Cordelia feels it in the way that Misty holds her tight when she sobs into her shoulder, how she brings her tea and when she meticulously combs her hair for her when she doesn't have the energy to with the upmost care and attention. 

It's love, Cordelia thinks. It's unwavering, breathtaking love.


End file.
